


Ties that bind

by TvFan16



Series: Maggie & Jubal balance work and dating [3]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFan16/pseuds/TvFan16
Summary: Missing/added scenes from the episodeYou must read Part 1 for this to make senseAll characters belong to FBI
Relationships: Maggie Bell/Jubal Valentine
Series: Maggie & Jubal balance work and dating [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie had lay on in bed trying to fall back to sleep but her mind kept going back over this morning, this was not how she thought her day would be starting and she was certainly not going to complain. She pulled the bed covers up around her as they smelled like Jubal and she couldn't stop smiling as she thought back to last night and this morning, it really was perfect. When she couldn't get back to sleep she decided to get up and have a shower, Jubal did tell her that she could help herself to anything she needed so she knew he wouldn't mind. What she hadn't thought of was the fact that it would be his shower gel that she would have to use, opening the shower gel she instantly smiled as it just made her think of Jubal. 

Once she had gotten out of the shower she was just taking her time walking around Jubal’s bedroom as she made the bed and tided up from them this morning. She was just finished getting dressed when her phone alerted her to a new text message from Isobel telling her that they had a new case and for everyone to get to the JOC as soon as they could. Maggie knew that she had to go home and change first but thankfully she didn’t live too far away, she ordered an Uber which was there for her straight away, while she was in her apartment getting changed the young Uber driver had agreed to pick up Maggie coffee from her favourite coffee house, she promised the young girl that a large tip was in it for her and that she would make sure to give her a top rating on the Uber app. 

Maggie had just stepped out of her apartment building when the young girl pulled up to collect her. Maggie got in and thanked her for going to pick up the Coffees, she lifted out which one was her’s as she kept the other two coffees in the holder. She had tried ringing OA but there was no answer from him and she hadn't heard from Jubal but she assumed that they had cut their meeting short in order to take over this case. 

Maggie got out of the Uber and headed into their building and up to their floor, she stopped by the kitchen they had and poured one of the coffees in to a mug. She had finished her own coffee so she threw that in the bin and carried OA’s along with the coffee mug as she made her way in to the JOC. As soon as she entered the JOC she seen Jubal sitting at the front of the room on his computer and she headed there, leaning slightly over his shoulder she sat the mug, his mug, down in front of him 

“Since you had to leave in such a hurry this morning I thought you would appreciate some proper coffee”

Jubal smiled the minute he felt Maggie’s arm coming over his shoulder, to anyone watching them it simply looked like she was just setting down a coffee for him. He turned a little in his chair so that he could face her more 

“And you stopped to put it in my favourite mug?” 

“I know it’s the only way you like drinking your coffee at work”

Jubal couldn’t help as his smile grew larger as he listened to Maggie, he knew she was a good FBI agent and would pick up on things but it showed him how much attention she had been paying to him and he loved it. Maggie leaned against Jubal’s desk gently as she kept her eyes on him 

“You know you are spoiling me right? First the wake up call and now this, you are too good to me Mags” 

Before Maggie could say anything else Stuart and Kristen were walking towards them and Stuart spoke first

“Hey Jubal, Maggie, so why are we taking the lead on a murder case we don’t usually, so what’s different about this one?” 

Jubal was about to answer when he seen Isobel step out of the conference room at the back and signalled for them to join her 

“Isobel is about to fill you guys in so let’s go” 

Kristen and Stuart walked alongside each other as they made their way to the conference room, Maggie waited to Jubal stood up and she walked with him as he sipped his coffee 

“Okay I seriously can’t thank you enough for this coffee but why aren’t you drinking yours?”

Just at that moment OA came walking in to the JOC and seen the cup that Maggie was holding 

“Oh please tell me you got me one of those, I slept in, that never happens” 

Maggie shook her head laughing as she held the cup out to OA “This one is for you, I drank mine on the way here and I know not to show up with coffee without one for you” 

OA managed to get out a quick thank you before he was drinking the coffee heading in to the conference room as Isobel was waiting on them. Jubal held open the door for Maggie letting her walk in first, her arm was back in her sling as she had to keep the pressure off it when she could. They had just taken their seats as Isobel started talking 

“Stuart and Kristen I’m sorry I had to cut your training short but it will be continued on another day and OA and Maggie thank you for coming in on such short notice. Maggie how is your arm?”

“It’s doing okay, I done some light exercise with it this morning so I’m just resting it again in the sling, but I’m good to go whatever you need” 

Jubal had been taking a drink of his coffee when he heard Maggie say about doing exercises for her arm this morning, he got images in his head of how her arm had gotten that exercise, it caused his coffee to go down the wrong way making him cough a little. 

“Sorry guys, coffee went down wrong way” 

Jubal waved his arm for Isobel to continue but his eyes fell on Maggie who was covering her mouth with her hand to hide the smirk that he could clearly see was there. He nudged her leg gently under the table knowing that no one else could see them as he gave her a look that let her know that he knew exactly why she was smirking, she knew what she had done. Maggie was not going to apologise for saying what she had, to everyone else it sounded innocent but she knew that Jubal would pick up on it straight away and she liked that she caught him by surprise, it wasn’t an easy thing to do with Jubal. Maggie tried to focus back on what Isobel was saying 

“NYPD has asked us to step in, this one’s personal for them. They want to make sure there's no interference that can jeopardise a convinction down the line” 

Jubal seen the confusion on the agents face so he picked up where Isobel left off “It's Harry Bloom’s daughter?”

“Whose Harry Bloom?” Since Scola was new to the team there was no reason for him to know who Harry was so Maggie jumped in with the answer for him 

“He's a sex crimes detective with the NYPD. We worked a huge trafficking case with him last year” 

With that the agents were taking on what tasks they wanted to start with, OA and Maggie agreed to go and see the M.E to see what he found on Hannah’s body, while Kristen and Stuart headed off to Hannah’s work to speak to her boss as she was the one who filed the missing person’s report. While in the M.E office his phone kept ringing and he told them that it was Harry Bloom calling looking to come in and see his daughter and find out what they know. 

Maggie and OA headed back up to their floor to see what Kristen and Stuart have found, they found both agents working on Kristen’s computer and Jubal had joined him. Maggie spoke first as she walked towards them 

“Hey guys you find anything at Hannah’s work?” 

Kristen was working on her computer focusing on video footage so Stuart decided that it would be best if he answered

“Her boss told us about an older man that Hannah said was hanging around her apartment every morning for the last week or so. We got the footage from outside her apartment building and Kristen has been working on it” 

“And I think I've found the guy that Hannah’s boss was talking about” 

The team gathered around Kristen's screen so that they could watch the video, they were all watching closely for anything that would help them identify who this guy was. Jubal was the first to break the silence, once again really just thinking out loud

“Okay this guy is definitely a creep. Kristen can you send that picture to my phone, we will see if Harry recognises him” 

“We? You are coming with us to talk to Harry Bloom?” 

Maggie was surprised when she heard Jubal say that he was going with them, it wasn’t something that he really done, in fact he really didn’t leave the office much these days unless he really had to. OA was just as surprised as Maggie but was thankful that she was the one that questioned Jubal on it 

“Yeah, I spoke to Isobel, I want to be there with you guys when you talk to Harry, I've known him a long time, So out of respect to Harry I want to be there” 

“Shout gun” That was all OA said as he turned heading towards the elevator, Kristen and Stuart we're trying their best not to laugh at OA who seemed proud of himself. But Maggie just raised her eyebrow looking over at OA 

“He really thinks I'm going to let him ride shoutgun? I think he hit his head as well as sleeping in this morning.”

Stuart looked at Jubal who was just watching Maggie and OA with a raised eyebrow, they really did act like siblings at times 

“Have fun driving with those two in the car it’s going to be an interesting one for you”

Maggie had gone to catch up with OA and Jubal was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to agree to travel with Maggie and OA especially as they were standing nudging each other waiting for him to join 

“If I don't make contact within an hour send for help” 

Jubal jokingly called over his shoulder to Kristen and Stuart as he joined Maggie and OA. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA, Maggie and Jubal go to see Harry Bloom and Maggie shows her support to Jubal

Jubal was thankful that Maggie and OA hadn't argued over who was driving but they had argued over who was riding shot gun until Maggie actually won getting in to the front seat. Jubal wondered is this what it was like between them when they were trying to decide who was driving. It felt a little strange for him to be driving his suv with Maggie and OA in it but he was definitely used to the playful bickering between the partners

“Okay seriously guys are you two going to argue about shotgun the whole way there?” 

“I still don't know why Maggie got to ride shot gun when I clearly called it first”

“Because ladies first and I am still injured OA and hey I brought you coffee this morning so you know that should count too”

OA had to admit that Maggie had him there, he just wasn’t used to riding in the backseat so this felt a little strange and new to him. Jubal couldn't help the smile that appeared as he watched Maggie pleased with herself for wining the playful argument with OA. Jubal and Maggie were both brought out of their own thoughts when they heard OA speak up again 

“Hey Jubal, I have been meaning to say that I owe you one man, for taking Maggie home last night. I should have done that before going out on a date with Mona”

Maggie was glad that OA couldn't see her face as she was looking out the window because she wasn’t sure if it was a smirk or a smile she was wearing right now but she couldn't help it when she thought about Jubal taking her home last night and her sleeping in his bed. OA had no idea, he was simply just thanking Jubal for looking after his partner. Jubal glanced out of the side of his eyes at Maggie before looking at OA in the mirror 

“Hey no need to thank me, it was the least I could do after the great work you guys had done. And it’s not often we get out of that place at a decent time so I get wanting to make the most of date night” 

It was the truth, Jubal did know how demanding their job was and how lucky they were when they ever got a chance to spend time with their loved ones. He knew with Maggie that wasn’t something he had to worry about as she knew exactly what the job required and they could actually talk to each other about their day and not have to hide anything. 

“You guys should see this restaurant that Mona had us a table booked at last night, I was afraid to eat in it the place was that fancy” 

Maggie now turned a little so that she was facing Jubal and OA more, OA was sitting in the middle in the back so that he could see both of them and see the road as well. 

“See that does not sound like a fun relaxing date to me. I mean I totally get why Mona booked it, it’s been hard for you guys to get out on proper dates lately with work, but me after the day that we had at work, the perfect date is your date ordering your favourite Mexican take away food without even having to ask you what you want and then you both just enjoying it sitting on the couch and relaxing talking about your day” 

Jubal couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he heard Maggie because she had literally described their night last night. He knew it was a simple night and he did want to take Maggie on proper dates but hearing her right now he knew that he really had got it right last night. 

“Yeah but Maggie come on that’s not a date until like you guys are dating for months, the first few months is proper dates, and slowly being yourself more and more each date, but Mona and I aren't at that stage yet. I mean Jubal come on you understand right?”

“I don't know OA, I mean I might be the wrong guy to ask since I'm divorced. But Maggie’s idea of a date night does kinda sound like the perfect night after our days at work, but……….finding a woman who can be just as laid back as you are on those nights when you don't want to get off the couch, that can be hard to find” 

Maggie knew to anyone outside of the suv they would think this was a weird conversation to be having as they drove to a victims father’s house but simple, normal conversations like this when they could have them were what kept them sane on the job. They had to try and find any way to make the things they see not drag them constantly down. 

“When either of you find someone who’s willing to just sit back and have a night like that without putting in months of dates first let me know so that you can teach me your tricks” 

Maggie and Jubal stole a quick glance as they both smiled, OA was right, they were both lucky that they had found someone who was looking for the exact same thing. Dating someone that you work with was really starting to have it’s benefits. Before either Jubal or Maggie could reply to OA they were pulling up at Harry Bloom’s house. 

When they pulled up at Harry’s house he was carrying a box out to the garage so he seen them straight away, they all got out of the car but Jubal was the first to make it to Harry, both Maggie and OA were surprised when they seen both men hug each other as Jubal told Harry how sorry he was for his loss. 

“Jubal, you didn’t have to come out yourself. I know that’s not your thing anymore”

“It's the least that I could do Harry.. You remember Maggie and OA”

Since Harry was NYPD and had worked with Maggie and OA before Jubal didn’t see a reason to be formal with the introductions. Both Maggie and OA told Harry how sorry they were for his loss but that they were going to do everything they could to find the person responsible. 

“I hadn't spoken to Hannah in a few days, I was working a big case and I got so wrapped up in it. I didn’t even realise she was missing until her boss called me yesterday” 

Jubal reached out laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder “Hey man, you know there's nothing you could have done even if you had of realised sooner. I know how easy it is to get wrapped up in a case but Hannah knew you loved her” 

Maggie had never seen Jubal like this with a victims family, she knew this time was different because he knew Harry but he obviously knew him a little better than Maggie and OA realised. Maggie got the picture up on her phone of the guy that was outside Hannah’s apartment 

“Harry do you recognise this man?”

Harry took Maggie's phone so that he could take a better look at the picture not that he needed to, he knew who it was straight away. 

“That's Lyle Manning. I investigated him for a series of violent rapes last year, he violently beat the women before raping them. He got acquitted, a rookie cop jumped the gun and conducted an unlawful search. Defence got the evidence suppressed, prosecution couldn't make their case in court but this prick, he was guilty. I swore I would put him away one day, he threatened me with retaliation, but I never dreamed he would go after Hannah” 

Harry looked at the picture once more before handing the phone back to Maggie and he looked at Jubal with tears now in his eyes as he tried to speak 

“Jubal, are you sure Hannah wasn’t raped, I need to know the truth”

Jubal once again lay his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he faced him more 

“Harry as a father I would tell you the truth, there was no signs Hannah had been sexually assaulted our M.E is sure of that”

Jubal told Harry they would keep him posted on as much as they could and that if he could remember anything else that might help that he could call Jubal directly. With another hug between both men they said their goodbyes with Maggie and OA following Jubal to the suv, none of them really said much when they first got inside the suv. Maggie kept stealing glances at Jubal, she could see that he had a lot on his mind, she was so thankful when OA’s phone rang and he answered it. She leaned her arm on the centre console, her excuse would be that she didn’t want to disturb OA’s phone-call, when really she just wanted to be that little closer to Jubal to check in on him. 

“Hey you doing okay?”

Jubal stole a quick glance at Maggie before getting his eyes back on the road but he had a soft smile as he had seen the concern on Maggie's face when he looked at her and it had been a while from he had someone care that way about him. 

“Yeah, it’s just a little tougher when you know the victims family, working cases together with Harry, he overheard me talking to my kids, it was nice to talk to another father who was trying to parent and do our job. It was different for Harry, he was on his own, my kids have Sam and I know I'm lucky they do” 

Maggie wanted so badly to reach down and take Jubal’s hand in hers, she could tell this case was getting to him from the minute they were handed it, but now hearing him talking about his kids she knew that it was also really making him think about and miss his own kids. 

“You're a good dad Jubal, Abigail and Tyler know how much you love them and those kids adore you, I may not have seen you with them, but I heard them on the phone to you the other night and trust me they love you.”

Jubal really wished that he and Maggie were alone in his suv because now he so badly wanted to reach out and take her hand to squeeze it gently as a thank you for everything that she just said. She had no idea how much those words meant to him and especially coming from her. He was leaning closer to the centre console while focusing on driving but he smiled softly 

“Thank you Mags, that was exactly what I needed to hear.”

OA had no idea about the personal and intimate conversation going on with the two people in front of him, to him they were probably just talking about the case and were leaning close so that they could hear each other without interrupting his phone call. He hung up his call just as they were pulling back in to their parking garage. The three of them walked together onto the elevator, four people stepped on with them so Jubal, Maggie and OA moved to the back. Maggie let her back rest against the back of the elevator and she leaned her head back closing her eyes briefly, she had to try really hard to hide the smile on her face when she felt Jubal’s hand brush hers lightly and his pinky finger wrapped around hers. The way they were standing they knew that no one could see their hands and after the conversation in the car it was what they both needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leads bring them down a path they didn’t expect and someone shows up at the JOC that may cause some jealously

When they walk back in the JOC Kirsten and Stuart are there waiting for them, Stuart stood up when he seen them coming walking in 

“Lyle Manning is waiting for you guys in interrogation, we only spent five minutes with this guy and neither of us like him” 

“Let’s get in there and question him see what he has to say about Hannah Bloom” 

Maggie was the one to respond to Stuart as her and OA had agreed that she would lead the interrogation, they felt he might be more responsive to a woman as Maggie might be able to trip him up. Lyle Manning claimed that he was just being persistent by showing up at Hannah Bloom’s building everyday, he said he wanted to ask her out, that she was pretty and that some people would call it romantic. Maggie and OA had enough of questioning him and wanted to check the alibi that he had given them, Maggie walked alongside OA into the JOC 

“I seriously need a shower after questioning that guy” 

Maggie gets an almost shiver over her body, she could see why Kirsten and Stuart didn’t like Manning there was just something really off about the guy and especially the way he looked at and spoke about women. Jubal raised an eyebrow hearing Maggie, he knew Manning was a creep but it had been a while since a suspect had made Maggie uncomfortable 

“And unfortunately he's not our guy, not this time. His alibi checks out, casino and strip club cameras in Atlantic City have Manning, before, during and after Hannah’s murder so it couldn't have been him” 

Jubal had just finished speaking when Lee one of the analysts spoke up telling Jubal that he had run the details of Hannah’s murder through their system and had got a match to four other unsolved cases with the same pattern. That was when the team realised that they had a serial killer on their hands. Jubal stood at the front of the JOC addressing everyone who was there

“Okay guys, we have five murders across the state in three months, same MO and the time between each murder is decreasing. I need you all working as fast as possible to catch this guy before we have another victim on our hands. Let's gather everything we have on the four unsolved cases” 

With that Jubal disappeared out of the JOC in to Isobel’s office, Maggie, OA, Kristen and Stuart all headed to their desks to start to read up on the other four cases but they were just about to start when Jubal appeared 

“Hey guys I need you all in the JOC” 

He didn’t wait for a response from them as he continued from Isobel’s office in to the JOC, by the time the four agents joined him in the JOC there was a woman standing up at the front beside Jubal, none of them recognised her. Jubal waited until everyone was there and made sure they were all listening 

“Listen up people, this is Sloan Wallace, she's one of the best profilers in the business. She's here to help us figure out how this guy’s brain works, find patterns in his behaviour. Let's help her out as much as we can” 

Maggie seen the way that Jubal smiled at Sloan and the way that she smiled at him and touched his arm when he mentioned her being the best profiler in the business but before she could get lost in her thoughts she heard Kristen speaking to her 

“Maggie?”

“Yeah sorry Kristen I was just lost in looking at the pictures of our victims on the screen” she was thankful that Kristen accepted that as her reasoning for not responding straight away 

“OA and Stuart are away to get the files on two of the victims and we are going to grab the two boxes from the front and all meet in the conference room to work through the four other cases”

Maggie nodded as her response to Kristen as they made their way over to where the boxes were sitting, they lifted one each and turned making their way back to the conference room. While they were walking Maggie could see that Kristen wanted to speak about something but she waited until she was ready which only took a few seconds 

“I screwed up in my live fire training today?” Kristen opened the door to the conference room for Maggie as her right hand was holiding the box and her left arm was still in the sling. 

“What happened?” Maggie sat the box she was carrying down on the table and looked at Kristen as she waited for her response 

“I left Scola uncovered, it was just for a second but Horstead stopped the whole test and he called me out in front of everyone. I tried talking to Scola about it after but he just kind of brushed it off” 

“Maybe it wasn’t as bad as Horstead made it out to be”

Kristen was quiet for a minute as they both took the lids off their boxes, Maggie was lifting out the files but Kristen had stopped as she faced Maggie to speak again 

“I wonder if Scola is going too easy on me… Would he be so nice to me if I were a man?”

“I don't know Scola very well but there are some men who can definitely be patronising, especially in the beginning. From what I've seen of you and Scola though he doesn't seem to be that kind of guy” 

Kristen again took a minute before replying to Maggie “But what do I do about it? You know if a male agent or training officer is patronising simply because I'm a female” 

Maggie stopped lifting out the files and turned to face Kristen completely “I had to take my ego out of the equation, I listened to what they had to say. Some of the advice they gave was great, some of the advice I didn’t listen to. I will say though that when you are out there in their filed you have to rely on your instincts and you have to stay close to your partner, not reading off your partner can be very dangerous”

Maggie got back to taking the rest of the files out of the box in front of her as Kristen seemed more relaxed now after their chat, Kristen smiled turning back to the box in-front of her 

“Thank’s Maggie, I feel better just even talking it through with you and thank you for the advice” 

“I'm always happy to talk and try to help you out any way I can Kristen so don't ever be afraid to ask me” 

With that both agents got stuck in to the cases infront of them, Scola and OA joined them a few minutes later and soon the conference table was covered in pages from their case files they had all taken some notes before Kristen decided to pin on a map where the murders had happened. Each agent called out the details of their case and Kristen put a pin up on the map, she found that the murders were moving south towards the city. The agents found that when they compared details about each victim the only thing they had in common was their appearance. After some discussion all four agree that they should go back to victims zero, Jenny Lewis, Maggie and OA go to check out where she lived and Kristen and Stuart head in to the JOC to update Jubal and to look in to Jenny Lewis to see what else they can find. 

Maggie and OA were searching Jenny Lewis house, the detective who worked her case had agreed to meet them there. They were searching her bedroom when something in a book caught Maggie’s attention 

“Did you guys come across a suspect with the name Andrew?”

The detective shook her head “none of the suspects went by that name why?”

“There's a note here at the front of this book, ‘Jenny, This reminded me of you. Of what we could be. Give me a chance. Andrew’”

“We spoke to her family and close friends none of them mentioned her dating anyone, they said she wasn’t dating while she was trying to get sober” 

Maggie nods to acknowledge that she had heard the detective but something else in the book had caught her attention,a stamp at the front 

“Property of St.Paul’s Albany.. Any idea what that is?” Maggie faced the detective hoping she could give them answers 

“That’s a rehab centre, I’ll get you guys the address” 

Maggie and OA thank the detective and they leave Jenny Lewis apartment with the address, OA drives so Maggie texts Jubal to let him that they are following a lead they got at Jenny Lewis apartment. She knows she should ring but she still can’t get it out of her head, the image of Jubal and Sloan Wallace smiling at each other, her touching his arm. She knew it was silly, she should not be feeling jealous right now. 

Jubal rang Maggie when he got her message but she cut the call off, but this time it’s not just because she doesn't want to talk, it’s because her and OA are talking to the supervisor of the Rehab facility. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a lead in their case but can Jubal get Maggie to talk to him

OA and Maggie were still trying to get their heads around the fact that their main suspect happened to be one of the most famous kidnapped victims in New York City. While talking to the rehab supervisor they had found out that Jenny Lewis was in a relationship with Andrew Cameron, it was frowned upon by the rehab centre but it happens. Maggie and OA both recognised his name straight away. This time Maggie knows that she has to call Jubal as OA is the one driving

“Hey Jubal, we've just left the rehab centre, Jenny Lewis was in a relationship with Andrew Cameron” 

Before either Jubal or Maggie can speak OA has jumped in “and yes before you ask it’s The Andrew Cameron, the kidnapping victim”

Jubal knew that Maggie couldn't really talk as OA was clearly with her and she had him on loud speaker so he knew he couldn't say anything either but he knew that something was wrong. Maggie hadn’t spoke to him or even looked his way from he introduced them to Sloan Wallace. He knew they were moving quickly with this case but he also knew that Maggie was finding ways to avoid talking to him. 

“Okay, ill get everyone here up to speed while we wait for you guys to come back” 

And with that their phone call was over, Maggie knew she was going to have to speak to Jubal eventually but what was she suppose to say that yes she was jealous, because she knew it sounded so childish in her head. Jubal had to shake off the feeling he had that something was wrong between him and Maggie, it was there at the back of his mind but he had to get everyone up to speed before Maggie and OA came back. He once again made his way to the front of the JOC getting everyone's attention

“Yo Yo listen up, Maggie and OA just found out that Jenny Lewis, our first victim was in a relationship with Andrew Cameron. Andrew Cameron is one of the most famous kidnapping cases of the last 20 years. We all know the story, Andrew was abducted by a pedophile on his way home from school when he was eight years old. He was raised as the kidnappers son under a false name. Andrew was abused and molested for six years before he managed to escape” 

Maggie and OA had walked in to the back of the JOC to catch the end of Jubal talking, Maggie could see on Jubal's face that he was thinking about his kids, they were both close to the age of eight so it was only natural that it would bring them to his mind. OA and Maggie stayed at the back of the room near the door as Sloan started to talk 

“Andrew Cameron fits our profile of the killer, he grew up abused and with no real family or friends” 

“Okay so he's a little screwed up but you think he's running around killing people because of that?”

Maggie wasn’t sure she was going to actually say that loud enough for anyone other than OA to hear until she heard her voice saying it loud enough that the whole JOC heard. Jubal’s attention had fallen on Maggie the minute she stepped in to the room but he couldn't make his way towards her and OA yet as Sloan was addressing the room 

“It could be his way of regaining the control he lost as a child”

This time is was OA to speak up “He’s been in and of rehab for years with alcohol and drug abuse he hasn’t really been clean long enough to gain control over anything” 

Maggie felt a little better known that OA wasn’t sure about it being Andrew, they knew they would follow every single lead they had, but she was glad that it wasn’t just her dislike for Sloan Wallace that was making her doubt that Andrew was the killer. Jubal decided to step in or the discussion with Sloan, OA and Maggie could go on for a while and right now he needed his analysts back working. 

“The entire nation feels protective of this kid. So we need more than a strong profile to go after him so bring me what you find people” 

Jubal had just finished speaking and was about to make his way to Maggie and OA when Kristen and Stuart walked in to the top of the JOC 

“Jubal, we've found something” 

Jubal turned when he heard Stuart speak, Kristen went to a computer to pull up what they had found to show them while Stuart stayed up by the main screens to continue talking. 

“We went back and traced Andrews movement the last few months, his different rehab centres and halfway houses that he has been in match up to where our victims were killed” 

Kirsten pulled up the map to show how close this rehab or halfway house was to each of the killings, that gave them a reason to bring in Andrew Cameron for questioning. 

“Kristen, Stuart go and pick up Andrew Cameron bring him in for questioning” 

Jubal was going to use the excuse that Kristen and Stuart had found the evidence so that’s why he was sending them, when really he wanted to talk to Maggie, he needed to figure out what was going on. Sloan tried to talk to Jubal but he excused himself making his way to the back of the JOC, Maggie and OA had turned to head to their desks but Jubal caught them just in time 

“Maggie can I talk to you for a minute?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal and Maggie finally talk

Maggie looked at Jubal before looking at OA 

“I’ll catch up with you, try to find us anything that will help us get information from Andrew” 

OA nodded and headed to his desk to get ready for the interrogation, they knew they were going to have to be careful with this one so he and Maggie both wanted to be well prepared. Maggie looked at Jubal 

“What's up” 

“Not here, let’s talk in the conference room” 

Jubal knew that the conference room wasn’t exactly private as everyone could see them but at least they could actually talk without being afraid anyone could hear them. Maggie headed towards the conference room and she stepped passed Jubal when he held the door open for her, he was standing close enough when she walked past that he noticed the scent. Jubal closed his eyes briefly when the familiar scent hit his nose 

“You used my shower gel?” 

Maggie was not sure what she was expecting Jubal to say but that was definitely not it “eh yeah sorry, I wanted a shower this morning and I didn’t think you would mind” 

Jubal let the door close behind him as he stood facing Maggie resting his hands on his hips 

“I don't mind at all Mags, well other than it’s making it very hard not to want to get closer to you right now” 

Jubal dipped down a little to catch Maggie's gaze as she wasn't really looking at him, when he caught her gaze he stood back up straight and was thankful that she now was looking at him 

“Mags what's going on? You've been avoiding me since Sloan joined us, you sent Kristen to update me and you text instead of calling and put me on speaker with OA to make sure I couldn't say anything. Have I done something?”

Maggie felt guilty that Jubal was thinking it was his fault, she knew this case was tough for him as he knew Harry Bloom and it was making him think about his kids even more and she knew he hadn’t got to spend a lot of time with them recently due to work. She took a deep breath before speaking 

“It's so stupid and childish and not my proudest day” 

“Maggie, it’s not stupid or childish if it’s upsetting you and it clearly is”

“What’s the deal with you and Sloan? I seen the way you both smiled at each other, the way she touched your arm when you called her the best in the field” 

Jubal had no idea what Maggie was going to say to him but this was definitely not what he was expecting, Maggie was jealous. That was honestly something he never thought would happen, to him she had no reason to be jealous of anyone ever. He may have let out a chuckle at the idea that Maggie Bell felt jealous of anyone but he seen how vulnerable she looked right now. He stepped a little closer to her being careful not to step too close as he knew everyone in the JOC could see them 

“Maggie are you jealous?” 

“I did say it was stupid and childish and I'm really not in the mood to be teased about it” 

“I'm not teasing Mags, I mean I might later but right now I'm not” Truth was that he was going to have fun with this later but right now he needed Maggie to know and understand that he had no interest in Sloan “You really have no reason to be jealous, ever, of anyone. You really think that Sloan comes anywhere close to you? I've worked a few cases with Sloan, we've also been at a few of the same events that we've had to attend for work, she may have hit on me a few times but I was never interested. And I'm definitely not interested right now” 

Maggie knew she was crazy to be jealous and she also knew that Jubal would have fun with it later when she wasn’t being in a such mood with him, which she knew was ridiculous but she couldn't help how she felt. Her eyes were completely locked on Jubal's now, she knew he was telling her the truth, he had no reason to lie about his past to her. She knew it was a risk being so vulnerable and admitting to the jealously but Jubal made her feel safe, she knew she could trust him 

“So the smiles and the arm touching?”

Jubal knew Maggie was really opening up here by being so honest with him so he knew he had to be honest with her to let her know he was taking this seriously “Isobel told me I had to be extra nice because Sloan agreed to work this case because I was involved. When I said she was the best at her job I meant it, but that’s as far as it goes, I admire her work ability. C’mon Mags you know me, when her hand came near my arm did I lean in to it the way that I do with you?” 

Maggie now was completely relaxed and feeling foolish for even thinking that Jubal was interested in Sloan but she wanted to be honest with him, he deserved that from her. She raised her eyebrow when she seen the smile almost smirk on Jubal’s face, the one that she had noticed only appeared when they were alone 

“Can you not smile or smirk at me like that?”

“Why not?”

“Because you are making it very hard not to kiss you right now”

Now Jubal had a full cheeky smirk on his face as he kept his focus completely on Maggie, tapping his finger on his belt as it was stopping him from reaching out for her 

“Only fair since I have to keep my hands to myself even though I can smell my shower gel on you” 

“I guess you are paying me back for making you choke a little on your coffee” 

Now Maggie was the one smirking, she really had no idea how she had gone from not wanting to talk to Jubal to now wanting to be alone with him so that she could just kiss him. He really did understand her better than anyone and that scared her a little 

“Oh that one is going to be on my mind for a while, I never thought Maggie Bell would make private inside remarks about our sex life” 

Maggie stepped even closer to Jubal “And I never thought that Jubal Valentine would leave me laying naked in his bed” she patted his chest gently before walking out of the conference room as she could see that Kristen and Stuart had arrived back. To anyone else it just looked like Maggie had made a smart comment to Jubal like always, he groaned when he heard her as now all he could picture was her laying in his bed this morning with his covers wrapped around her. He watched Maggie walk towards the top of the JOC acting normal, where as he needed a minute to cool himself before he could join them again. Dating Maggie was something that he could definitely get used to, something he wanted to get used to. 

Jubal finally calmed his body down enough that he could join the others in the JOC, after his chat with Maggie he was going to try harder to be careful and more aware of his actions when Sloan was around him. He didn’t want to do anything that made Maggie feel uncomfortable. Sloan hadn’t missed that Jubal and Maggie had been in the conference room talking, she also noticed how Jubal had placed his hand on Maggie’s lower back as she left with OA to go question Andrew Cameron. Jubal was watching Maggie walking away, he was only drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Sloan speak to him 

“Everything okay with your agent? I forget her name, but I seen you two had to take a minute or rather a few minutes in the conference room. If she's not up to it we can get another agent to interrogate Andrew”

Jubal may have been told by Isobel to be extra nice to Sloan but she was pushing all his buttons right now, he was not happy with how she was speaking about Maggie but he had to try and remain calm “Her name is Agent Bell, Agent Maggie Bell and she’s more than up to it. Maggie is one of the best dam agents we have, there's no reason for you to be doubting her abilities when you don't even know her” 

Before Sloan could say anything else Jubal had walked away and was speaking to one of his analysts, he may have came across a bit harsh with Sloan and yes part of that was because she was disrespecting his girlfriend but he also didn’t allow people to disrespect his agents for no reason. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Stuart have a chat about Kristen

Maggie and OA talked about how best to handle the interrogation with Andrew but OA was stopped by Andrew’s Mother and Brother, he told Maggie that he would take them to the family room and calm them down. It wouldn’t hurt leaving Andrew sitting waiting for a while, might get him sweating and get him to talk more. 

Maggie was about to walk back towards the JOC when she spotted Scola coming her way and her chat with Kristen came in to her mind and she wanted to have a chat with him, check in with things. 

“Hey Stuart, you got a second?”

Scola stopped in the corridor when he heard Maggie and he stepped to the side out of the way of the people walking past him “Sure Maggie what's up?”

“I was just looking to check in with you and see how Kristen’s doing?” 

“She's great” he couldn't say that without the obvious smile on his face 

“She mentioned she messed up in live fire training this morning what happened?”

“Oh that” Scola waved his hand as if brushing off the comment “that was no big deal, she was a split second behind me. Horstead overreacted, he likes to do that with the newbies, personally I think it’s his favourite part of the training” 

Maggie was watching Scola, the way he was talking about Kristen had her interested “You know if Kristen is making mistakes you have to tell her, no matter what? She's counting on you as her partner to be honest” 

Scola was taking this as Maggie just looking out for Kristen as she had obviously gone to Maggie for some advice about what had happened, he knew that Kristen looked up to Maggie as an agent.

“Maggie, if Kristen screws up I'm gonna let her know, trust me but the truth is there's really not much to critique” 

“Okay. Good to know” Maggie smiled as she watched Scola walk away, she was shaking her head smiling with a small chuckle as Scola’s smile had only gotten bigger the more that he talked about Kristen. 

Maggie was clearly too busy watching Scola and replaying their conversation in her head because she didn’t hear Jubal walk up behind her, his presence was made known when she heard his voice and also felt his breath on the back of her neck 

“Everything okay with you and Stuart?” Jubal leaned his shoulder against the wall smiling when Maggie turned around to face him and she too leaned against the wall allowing them to stand close and it look totally normal 

“How much attention have you been paying to Stuart and Kristen?”

Jubal was a little thrown by Maggie’s question had something happened that he wasn’t aware of, he had thought that Scola was a great partner for Kristen and they seemed to be working really well together “I mean we both know that my attention is usually focused on you” he smirked playfully “but they seemed to be getting on well, why has something happened?” 

Maggie was shaking her head chuckling softly when Jubal mentioned about his attention being on her, she was still trying to get used to him finding ways to be sweet to her while they talked at work 

“No relax nothing has happened” she briefly lay her hand on his forearm as she could see the concern on his face, she was not expecting her hand to find skin, that distracted her from what she was saying. Instead her eyes were drawn down to his arm and her fingers ran along his skin gently knowing their bodies were shielding from anyone seeing her. “When did you roll your sleeves up” 

Jubal couldn't help the warm feeling that he got when he seen the impact he was having on Maggie, her hand simply finding his skin had distracted her and he seen her pupils get darker “Just as I was walking out here, I may have done it sooner if I knew this was the reaction it would get” 

“I may deny this at a later date, but I've always loved watching you roll your sleeves up” Maggie had no idea why she decided to tell him that but in that moment it felt like the right thing to say to him, her eyes ran up his arms, across his chest to his face finally resting on his eyes, she noticed his pupils were slightly dilated, she was struggling with her urge to lean in brush her lips against his. 

Jubal turned his arm over and moved his hand so that it was under Maggie's as he ran his fingertips along the palm of her hand as he had his unique soft smile for her “You know you are surprising me with how much attention you have been paying to me” he didn’t know if he would ever get used to the fact that Maggie wanted him just as much as he wanted her 

“I woundered what touching your skin would feel like for a long time, and what exactly you were hiding under those shirts” her hand lay briefly on his chest before back by her side before anyone seen them. 

Jubal couldn't help the groan that escaped as he listened to Maggie's words, felt her touch on his chest and her biting her lip right now was really making it so dam hard to not just risk it all and kiss her “if we don't pause this conversation until later I am going to just say screw it and kiss you right now” 

Hearing him mention kissing her Maggie's eyes briefly glanced at Jubal’s lips before back up at his eyes, and she swallowed hard, she had never felt like this before, it was exciting and scary at the same time. She cleared her throat trying to concentrate on something other than wanting to kiss Jubal, experience that taste that was uniquely him 

“erm, eh, yeah what were we talking about before your forearm distracted me?” 

Jubal swallowed hard when he seen Maggie's eyes glance to his lips, a soft chuckle escaped when she blamed his forearm for the distraction 

“You were asking me if I had been paying attention to Kristen and Stuart”

“Oh yeah.. that…. Stuart fancies Kristen” 

Jubal was surprised to hear Maggie “You got that from one conversation with him” 

“His expression totally changes when he talks about Kristen and he doesn't even realise he's doing it. I swear his cheeks have to hurt he was smiling that big while talking about her” 

“You know that now I'm going to be watching them and now I want to find a reason to talk to Stuart and Kristen”

Maggie shook her head laughing “I did not tell you so that you could pry in to their personal lives, you know considering we are the agents that are currently dating.. People may start asking about us” she smirked playfully 

“Sloan already did. But I don't think she's going to be asking about you again any time soon, she was being disrespectful so no harm to Isobel but I will not be extra nice to her anymore” 

Maggie couldn't help the soft smile as she watched Jubal, she could take care of herself but to know that he had defended her without even having to think about it really did mean a lot to her and before Maggie could say anything it was like Jubal was reading her mind 

“And I know you can look after yourself Mags and defend yourself but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stand up for you and defend you if someone is being disrespectful about you”

“My knight in shining armour huh” she smirked playfully 

Before either of could say anything else OA was walking around the corner and spoke to them 

“Hey guys Isobel wants to see the three of us in her office”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets distracted watching Jubal and she tries to help him deal with a visit from Harry Bloom

Jubal, Maggie and OA made their way towards Isobel’s office, Jubal stood at the very back, his arm was resting high on Isobel's shelf close to the door as Maggie and OA stood a little closer to Isobel’s desk. Isobel stood up when they came in to her office and she walked towards Maggie and OA 

“I need you guys to be careful when you interrogate Andrew Cameron, his family have been through a lot and everything that we have right now against Andrew is circumstantial. I know that you two are the best for this interrogation I just wanted to check in before you guys head in there” 

Both Maggie and OA nodded their heads listening to Isobel, both agents did appreciate hearing that their boss was confident in them as they knew a lot of eyes were on them with this case. Isobel then stepped to the side so that she could see Jubal more as she spoke to him 

“Where are we with tracking down Andrew Cameron’s movements?” 

When Isobel was speaking to Jubal it gave Maggie a reason now to turn around to see him he, she wished that she didn’t. Him leaning his arm on the higher shelf was stretching his shirt across his chest and showing off how broad his chest was. Her attention was drawn to the way his shirt now stretched tightly over his bicep before her eyes made their way to his forearm again. She really needed to hide the affect that he was having on her but she couldn't take her eyes off him. And Jubal could feel her eyes on him as he spoke to Isobel 

“I currently have a team tracking down his movements, we are digging in to his work schedule, checking cell phone tower pings and his car’s GPS. We are on it” 

Anyone else looking at him the way that Maggie was would have made him uncomfortable and had he noticed a look like this a few weeks ago it would have made him feel unsure of himself but now the look excited him. He never thought that he would have someone like Maggie watching him the way that she was right now and honestly he didn't want it to ever stop. OA nudged Maggie's shoulder for her to move with him so that they can leave Isobel’s office and go interrogate Andrew Cameron. 

Maggie walked out of the office beside OA, she was on the side closest to Jubal, this allowed Jubal to touch her back and arm as she walked passed him. To anyone it was just him supporting his agent but that simple touch was him letting Maggie know that he had total confidence in her for the interrogation. She loved how they were able to express things to each other with a simple touch, some times words really weren't needed. 

Jubal was drawn out of his thoughts about Maggie when Lee stepped in to Isobel's office “Jubal, sorry to interrupt but Harry Bloom is here to see you” 

Jubal was surprised that Harry was here, he hadn't heard from him so he really wasn’t expecting him to be here “Thanks Lee, I’ll go see him now” 

Jubal excused himself from Isobel’s office and he made his way to the room that Lee had told him Harry was in, he took a second to himself before opening the door as he knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. As soon as Jubal opened the door Harry was up out of his seat 

“I heard you made an arrest?”

“You know that I can’t talk to you about that Harry” Jubal should have known that someone would have told Harry about the arrest he just didn’t think he would have found out this quickly. 

“Oh come on Jubal, I'm not just some grieving father. This is what I do, let me help”

“You can’t be involved in this Harry and you know that” Jubal understood Harry wanting to get involved, hell if it was Abigail.. No he couldn't even think about anything happening his little girl or his son

“Why not? Ive been interrogating pigs like him all my life. I’ve more confessions than anyone in the NYPD.. I can get him to talk” 

“If we do that and you conduct a brilliant interrogation and you get a confession which we take to trial, the first thing his lawyer will do is point out the conflict and file a motion to suppress. You know that” Jubal was trying to speak gently to Harry he didn’t want to be harsh with the man, he wanted to explain this to him in a way that he understood that he really couldn't be involved in the case the way he wanted 

“So what am I suppose to do Jubal? I can't just sit by and do nothing” Harry now had tears in his eyes as he spoke, he knew that Jubal was right but he wanted to feel like he was doing something to help.

“I'm afraid you have to Harry. But….we have our best agents on this. We will find the person who did this to Hannah and when we go to trial we will have an air tight case and he will never see the light of day again” 

Harry nodded he knew Jubal was right and he did trust the man and his agents but he just felt so useless not being able to help. Harry stood up to leave and once again he and Jubal hugged before Harry left with his head hung low, Jubal was leaning against the door frame watching him. He really wished that he could do more for Harry, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Maggie appear beside him. 

“Hey you doing okay?” Maggie spoke softly as she could see from Jubal’s face that he was struggling with something. When he didn’t answer her she gently put her hand on his shoulder pushing him back inside the room he had just left. This room was normally used to give families news so the blinds were closed to give privacy to the grieving families. Maggie ran her hands along Jubal’s arms taking his hands in hers as she ran her thumb along his hands 

“Hey what's going on?” Maggie was worried, she had no idea what had gotten Jubal like this, she had seen he was staring at the elevator when she arrived beside him but she didn’t see who he was looking at. 

Jubal lifted his head to look at Maggie and the emotion in his eyes was so clear to Maggie which broke her heart because he was clearly struggling “Harry Bloom was here.. He heard that we arrested someone and he wanted to help out. He’s really struggling Mag’s, he feels useless and as a father that is one of the worst feelings in the world.. If it were Abby I…..”

Now it made sense to Maggie, the pain in Jubal’s eyes, she hated that he had to deal with that on his own. She stepped closer lifting her hand to his cheek as she caressed his cheek gently with her thumb “Hey it’s not Abby…. she's safe” she checked her watched quickly “she’s probably at school right now having some fun with her friends.. Maybe when her and Tyler get home you can give them a call, hearing their voices might help you” 

Jubal closed his eyes leaning in to Maggie's touch on his cheek, he wasn't one to normally let his guard down but he trusted Maggie and when it came to his kids they were his world. He ran his hand along Maggie's arm and he nodded his head gently hearing her words

“You’re right. I know she's at school and probably having a lot of fun and I do want…. need to hear their voices”

Maggie may not know what it was like to be a parent but she had said the right things to help Jubal, she hated seeing him in so much pain “And Harry knows you are doing the best you can on this case none of us are going to stop until we solve this case” she kept caressing Jubal’s cheek gently as she stepped closely “Now can you say that bit about me being right again?” She smirked playfully as she closed the short distance between them and brushed her lips against his. She wasn’t one for showing this kind of affection at work, it was risky and not like her but she wanted to ground Jubal and she was hoping this would help. 

Jubal was about to respond to her comment about repeating she was right when he felt her lips brush against his, he was surprised that she was kissing him at work but he was so thankful. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, feeling her lips brush against his and holding her in his arms was grounding him and clearing his head. He had gone from feeling like he was falling apart to now determined to solve this case and looking forward to talking to his kids. 

Jubal broke the kiss but didn’t completely pull back, he lay his forehead against Maggie's, he wanted to make the most of this intimate moment at work “What are you doing in here by the way? Aren't you suppose to be in interrogation?” He was running his hands along her back slowly, to anyone else it may have seemed a little strange that they were standing in such an intimate situation yet talking about the case but it was helping Jubal more than even Maggie realised 

“We had to stop the interrogation I had to go get Medic as Andrew thought he was having a heart attack. I was on my way to check in with them when I seen you standing here” Maggie was running her thumb along Jubal’s hair line at the back of his neck and she brushed her lips against his once more before reluctantly pulling back. She stepped back and smiled looking at him as he now looked so relaxed, completely different than how she had found him. She fixed his shirt collar and his shirt and took his hand squeezing it gently

“Thank you Mags, for stopping when you seen me, for taking me in here, for grounding me” Jubal squeezed her hand gently as he looked at her with so much affection, Maggie wasn’t sure anyone had looked at her like that since her husband Jason and even with Jubal it was different 

“You never have to thank me Jubal, I’ll always have your back” 

Jubal smiled hearing Maggie’s words, she had really proven that she would have his back and that meant a lot to him as he was used to leaning on no one else and keeping himself closed off but Maggie was changing him “You go check up with the medics and I’ll go to the JOC and see what they have for us and I'll see you there in a few minutes” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a lead on the case and Maggie and Jubal get a quick moment alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has hit the kudos button, has followed the story or me and to those that have sent messages, I really appreciate it all and it means so much. If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to send them my way 
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this

Maggie smiled nodding in agreement with Jubal and she squeezed his hand once more but she reluctantly let go as she stepped out of the room and headed to find OA. After speaking to OA both agents made their way in to the JOC walking up to the front where Sloan and Jubal were standing. Maggie spoke when they were close enough for Jubal and Sloan to hear, she focused on Jubal when speaking 

“Medics say that Andrew had a really bad panic attack, we are going to give him a few minutes to compose himself and then talk to him again” 

“Good because Wallace might have something you can use” Jubal pulled up images of the five victims on to the main screen, Maggie didn’t miss the fact that Jubal called Sloan by her surname now and she also enjoyed getting to watch him work like this with pulling up the photos on the screen. Jubal pulled up one more photo and it was OA who spoke first this time 

“Who’s that?”

“That is Lee Cameron from around 20 years ago. This photo was taken not long before Andrew was abducted” 

“He’s killing women that look like his Mother” Maggie looked at OA and Jubal as she spoke, this was the connection between the victims, it was all down to their appearance 

“But why?” OA could clearly see that the victims looked like Lee Cameron but he couldn't understand it and that was when Sloan joined in the conversation 

“He most likely blames her for not protecting him. He's angry, but she's still his mother so he can’t kill her. He’s killing her proxy”

OA and Maggie were still looking at the photos up on the large screen before Maggie looked at OA and Jubal she had an idea that she wanted to run by them “Jubal can you print me out those six photos? And OA how do you feel about me going back in there on my own?” 

Jubal called for one of the analysts to get Maggie a copy of the six photos and OA now turned more to face Maggie “you thinking that he might talk more if it’s only a female in the room with him?….. it’s worth a try” 

Now it was Jubal’s turn to be the one getting to enjoy watching Maggie work, and also watching how well her and OA worked together and off each other, they really were a good partnership. No one could argue that they got the results. The analyst brought the photos over to Maggie and with that she was gone back in to the interrogation room. Jubal loved seeing her so focused, nothing stood in her way. 

Maggie lay down the six photographs infront of Andrew, told him it was obvious to everyone that the victims looked like his mother. She spoke softly to him this time, trying to get him to talk to her, she told him how it wasn’t looking good for him when he didn’t have an alibi for any of the murders. Maggie was sure that Andrew was about to talk when OA opened the door

“Andrew’s lawyer is here” 

Maggie was raging that they had been interrupted but she knew that OA had to let the lawyer in, she told the lawyer and Andrew that it would be better for him if he was to talk to them. With that Maggie and OA left interrogation and headed back in to the JOC where Isobel was actually waiting on them, she spoke the minute she seen them 

“Hey guys, Kristen and Stuart pulled the location date from Andrew’s Jeep, it confirms that he was within miles of each of the victims when they disappeared” 

“We knew that though right?” OA spoke to Isobel as Maggie was a little distracted, from they had walked back in to the JOC Jubal hadn't lifted his head, he was leaning against the desk beside Isobel but he was focused on his phone and that had caught Maggie’s attention. 

“Yes but there’s more” Isobel looks at Scola to let him finish as it was him that found it 

“Andrew was parked outside of a bar in Chelsea last night from 11.34pm to 12.52 am. Around the time that he left local 911 dispatch got this call from the bartender inside” 

Scola nodded at Kristen who played the 911 call from the bartender who told the dispatcher that he worked at bar Thompson and there was a girl who was saying she was dizzy and that someone had dropped something in her drink. He had lost sight of her and was worried about her. 

Jubal had finally lifted his head from his phone and he looked at Kristen and Scola “Since you guys found this why don't you two head to Bar Thompson and see what happened there last night. And let’s hope this girl isn't victim number six” 

Kristen and Stuart nod hearing Jubal and leave to head to the bar to speak to the barman from last night to find out what happened. OA excused himself to go and grab him and Maggie some coffee as it had been a long day and it was nowhere near over. Isobel had gone back in to her office so it left Maggie and Jubal alone. 

“Hey everything okay you seemed very focused on your phone when we came in?” 

Jubal smiled hearing the concern in Maggie’s voice and he slid his phone back on to his holder on his belt as he focused on Maggie “It was the kids. I haven't been able to ring them yet but Sam was with them and she helped them text me from her phone so I got to talk to them briefly. And then they sent me this picture” he took his phone back off the holder and showed Maggie the picture of Abigail and Tyler pulling funny faces in the back seat of their mums car 

Maggie chuckled softly when she seen the photograph, she could see now why Jubal had been distracted and why he had such a large smile on his face. She was surprised when he showed her the picture as he was private when it came to the kids

“I'm glad you got to talk to them even via text and now you have that picture until you can talk to them again. I see they have a fun side like their dad” 

Hearing Maggie say about their fun side and it being like him had Jubal smiling even more, being a father was everything to him, as much as he loved his job the thing he was proudest off was being a dad to Abigail and Tyler

“You were right talking to them was exactly what I needed” 

OA arrived back with the coffee for him and Maggie as Jubal had said he didn’t want any, they heard from Kristen and Stuart that the girl at the bar was called Grace Linen. She had left her tab open at the bar so thankfully the bar tender could hand over her name. Jubal told Maggie and OA to go back in and interrogate Andrew see if they could maybe trip him up with something about last night. They were in interrogation when this time it’s Jubal that interrupts

“I need to see you both now” 

Maggie and OA came out of the interrogation room straight away and Maggie was the first to speak

“What's going on?” Both her and OA were watching Jubal waiting for a response 

“Grace Linen was seen last night arguing with a man outside property that her parents own that is only eight blocks from Bar Thompson. I want you both to get over there right now” 

With that Maggie and OA are already heading to the elevator with Maggie shouting over her shoulder “Send us the address” Jubal acknowledged that he heard them and sent them both the address to their phones. 

When Maggie and OA got to the property no one answered when they knocked so OA broke down the door as they started to search the house, Maggie heard a noise up stairs and followed it in to a bedroom, she opened the door of the closet to finds Grace Linen sitting on the floor. Maggie showed Grace her badge and she came out of the closet and sat on the bed, they showed her a picture of Andrew but she told them that he wasn’t the guy that followed her. OA git medics up to check out Grace and they brought her back to the FBI with them. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their real suspect but will all the team make it out unharmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t post yesterday so I decided to add two chapters today

When they get Grace settled Maggie and OA walk in to the JOC with Maggie speaking when she sees Jubal 

“Grace Linen is safe but insists it wasn’t Andrew Cameron”

“We know” Jubal lifted his head when he heard Maggie speak and he points at Kristen's computer screen. Maggie and OA come over to watch the screen as Kristen speaks to them 

“Andrew’s jeep ran a red light three blocks from Grace Linen’s brownstone and it caught a picture” 

“It confirmed that Andrew was not behind the wheel”

Maggie looked at Jubal when she heard him speak “So who was?” 

Jubal nodded for her to look back at Kristen's screen as the picture is pulled up to show her and OA that Jordan, Andrew’s brother was the one that was driving. Sloan appeared while Maggie and OA were looking at the picture of Jordan and she spoke to them 

“The profile suggests he lacked a stable family during formative years. When Andrew was abducted Lee Cameron devoted all of her energy towards him and Jordan got lost. He never got the intimacy he needed from her so he sought out that control with her look a-likes” 

“So where is he, let’s go find him?” Maggie looks at Jubal and Kristen while she is speaking and Stuart walks in joining them 

“His mother said that he went home to shower and Grace Linen confirmed that Jordan is the guy who approached her at the bar and attacked her outside of her parents house” 

“And we have the visitor logs from the Rehab centres and half way houses that Andrew was in?” OA asked Jubal and Kristen and Kristen called up the logs on the screen showing them to OA and Maggie and this time Maggie spoke 

“They confirm he was there every time a body dropped” 

Jubal was standing tapping his fingers on his hips “yeah the question is where is he now” 

Stuart was on the phone and when he hung up he spoke to the group again “Doorman says that he never returned to the apartment” 

“His phone has been switched off ever since he left here” Kristen spoke while working on her computer 

Jubal now spoke loud enough for the whole JOC to hear him “We need to the cast the net wide here people. Let's start pouring over traffic cams. NYPD and Port authority help us out, put a BOLO out there. This guy is a flight risk with no impulse control. Let’s find him fast” 

Maggie and OA were going over everything they had and Maggie suddenly stood up “I have an idea” 

This caught Jubal’s attention “Go, try it, we need anything right now” 

OA gets up and follows his partner as she goes to the room that Andrew was being kept in. Maggie sat down opposite Andrew and she apologised for him being treated like a suspect but explained that they were just following the evidence, she tells Andrew they want to bring Jordan in safely but that is up to Jordan. Maggie gets Andrew talking and he tells them about a spot their Mum used to take them before the abduction, it was somewhere Jordan said he felt most at peace. Maggie and OA thank Andrew and leave the room instantly going to the their car, Maggie calls Jubal as soon as they get in to the car 

“Jubal, Andrew gave us a spot, it’s down by the waterfront in Brooklyn, OA and I are heading there now” 

Jubal was just about to reply to Maggie when one of the analysts calls him over to look at their screen and Jubal speak to Maggie

“It seems Andrew was right. We just got a hit on the BOLO, an NYPD officer just seen Jordan, he got spoked by the squad car and ducked in to a warehouse near the river”

“Where?”

“I’ll text you the address, NYPD is setting up containment. You and OA meet them there and then you wait for SWAT”

With that Maggie hung up and she called out the address to OA when they got it through from Jubal, when they arrive at the scene Kristen and Stuart are there as well. Maggie and OA get out of the car and are putting their vests on when Maggie hears Kristen talking to someone, she turns around to see Harry Bloom. Maggie goes over to Harry to speak with him 

“Harry you can’t enter the building with us. You have to wait here. You can talk to Jordan when we bring him in but I need you to stay out of this until then” 

Harry doesn't get a chance to reply to Maggie as OA and Stuart appear beside her and tell her that they are ready to enter. Maggie takes her gun out of the holster and looks at OA 

“Kristen and I will take the side door, you both take the back” 

OA nodded and he and Scola headed to the back, both sets of agents made their way inside the building. Maggie and Kristen find him first, Maggie tells OA where they are before entering the room that Jordan is in. Maggie steps infront of Kristen and stops when Jordan sees her 

“Jordan it’s over. There is no way out” 

Jordan turns to face Maggie and holds his hands up, thats when Harry Bloom appears behind Jordan with a gun pointed at him 

“Harry what are you doing? Leave now” 

“I'm not leaving until I hear him say it” 

“Put the gun down harry, now”

“Why Hannah?” Harry looks at Jordan who finally turns around to face Harry 

Jordan calmly looks at Harry and tilts his head a little “Who’s Hannah?”

Maggie uses that chance to come behind Jordan and arrest him but he pulls a knife from up his sleeve and turns on Maggie. They struggle over the knife and Maggie pushes him back a little, he comes at Maggie with the knife and Kristen pushes her out of the way but the knife stabs Kristen in the neck. Right at that moment Stuart and OA entered the room and shot Jordan. Maggie was applying pressure to the wound on Kristen’s neck

“OA call medics now” 


End file.
